Elsa the Wicked Warden
by gregterry480
Summary: Anna is sent to prison. What could possibly make serving a life sentence where the sun doesn't shine any worse for her? Having her abusive sister Elsa as her new master, that's what.
1. The Saddest Ride

For the first time in forever, Anna wasn't feeling too optimistic about her future.

Dressed in an orange jumpsuit and riding on a prison bus, she was on her way to Arendelle's maximum secruity detention center for women. She couldn't believe any of this was real. It had to be a dream. A very, very bad dream where there were no happy musical numbers, no cute duckies to hold, and no chocolate to stuff in your face.

"So..." said Anna to the prisoner next to her. "You come over here often?"

There was no response. In hindsight, it was a very stupid thing for her to say.

So she quietly looked down at her shackled barefeet. She wondered why she wasn't allowed to have shoes anymore, but she kept trying to convince herself that she didn't care.

"I was never good at tying shoelaces anyway," she said outloud. She got some stares from other inmates on the bus, but again, no response.

She sighed. Again, in hindsight, it was an incredibly stupid thing to say.

She said nothing more until the bus drove through the gates of her new home. Anna was sad to to see that this wasn't one of those prisons that tried to make itself look pretty like a college campus or something. Instead, Frozen Heart Penitentiary had towering stone walls surrounding it topped with barbed wire, search lights that blazed into the sky, and guards marching around holding shotguns.

The bus doors swung open, and an officer entered. Anna glumly looked at her.

_There's no way that my day can possibly get any worse_, she thought.

"Okay, ladies," the officer said. "The party's over. March off the bus in a single file. We don't want to keep Warden Elsa waiting..."

_Warden Elsa?!_

A shiver of terror went down Anna's spine. She was wrong. Her day had just gotten much worse than she ever could've anticipated. The prison where she would be spending the rest of her life was run by her sister.


	2. Welcome to Prison

Under her normal (and far more cheerful) circumstances, Anna would've been sure to wave goodbye to the bus driver. Unfortunately, her handcuffs which were attached to a belly chain wrapped around her body made that impossible.

She attempted to look at her surroundings as she slowly shuffled off of the bus and inside the main entrance of the prison. But it was a very dark night, and the inmate in front of her was so fat that her large rear end was pretty much all she could see as she carefully climbed up the steps and into the doors of Frozen Heart Penitentiary.

She let out a small yawn. Poor Anna had been woken up in her jail cell in the middle of the night and told that it was time for her transport to prison. She was never an early riser-being in bed past 10:00 in the morning wasn't even something that she considered "sleeping in"-, so having to take a lengthy bus ride in heavy chains before the sun even came up wasn't her idea of a good time.

She was only vaguely aware of what was happening for the next several minutes, partly because she was so tired, but mainly because her mind kept wandering to her sister. It was impossible for her to fully digest that Elsa, who had tortured her in various ways throughout her childhood, would now be the one in charge of her for the rest of her days.

She soon found herself being lined up with her fellow prisoners in a rather bland looking processing room of some sort. Armed guards were standing in front of the door, which Anna saw as overkill, since none of the inmates would be able to do very much of anything in terms of escape the way they were restrained right now.

"Welcome to prison, ladies," said a strangely happy-looking officer as he entered the room. "Hi, I'm Olaf. Did you all have a nice bus ride? I love bus rides!"

None of the women said anything.

"Okay, okay, that's cool," said Olaf. "You all must've had such a good time that you don't even know where to begin when it comes to telling me about it." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, enough of that. Even though I love chains, I have a feeling you all may be tired of wearing them. So I'm going to take them off, and you're all going to get naked. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Anna sighed. She had already endured a strip search on the day of her arrest. It wasn't something she was looking forward to going through again.

"Okay, okay, tell you what," said Olaf. "I'll get naked first, and then you'll all feel more comfortable taking those orange jumpsuits-God, I love the color orange-off, okay?"

He then removed his officer's cap.

"Ta-da!" he said. "Now I'm in my birthday suit! Okay, I'm going to get all of your chains off now, and then you'll all get naked like me, okay?. And you all better not try any tricks or anything. I wouldn't want for my friends Bert and Ernie here-that's what I like to call them, honestly, because I don't know what their names are-to have to, you know, blow your brains out or anything."

He merrily hummed as he removed the inmates' chains one by one. Anna instinctively rubbed her wrists as soon as the snowman prison guard had removed her handcuffs.

Olaf collected all of the chains and placed them in a large cardboard box.

"Okay, girls, get naked," he said, watching them with a face that looked both mesmerized and strangely innocent. "Get naked...get naked..."

He turned to one of the guards by him.

"Do you think they know how to get naked?"

Not wanting to cause any trouble, Anna slowly unstrapped her jumpsuit, let it fall to the floor, and quickly kicked it away from her. Immediately she tried to cover herself with her hands, although she noticed that many of the women around her weren't making any efforts to be modest right now.

Before she could be begin to dwell on her current state of humiliation, there was a very loud buzzing sound which came from the door.

"Oh, boy!" yelled Olaf, clapping his hands together. "Warden Elsa is here!"

Anna swallowed hard as the door opened. All of a sudden, being naked in front of others seemed like the least of her problems.


	3. Warden Elsa

"Well, well, well," said an icy voice. "Let's see what the garbage man brought me today."

With large black boots and a blue uniform, Warden Else marched into the room, inspecting each new prisoner as though it were a piece of merchandise. Anna felt her heartbeat increase as she did her best to hide her face, hoping against odds that her sister wouldn't recognize her.

"Hello, Warden Elsa," said Olaf, saluting her. "I trust that the inmates arriving at this hour didn't interfere with your sleep?"

"Olaf, it's five in the morning," said Elsa coldly. "Of course it interfered with my sleep. And why aren't you wearing your hat?"

"I...uh...wanted to be naked," said Olaf, sounding a bit confused by the question.

"Well, put it back on," said Elsa. "All officers at Frozen Heart must remain in their uniforms when they're around inmates. This is the last time I'm going to tell you this."

"Yes, Warden Elsa," said Olaf, quickly picking his officer's hat off the floor and placing it back on his head.

"You'll have to forgive Olaf, girls," said Elsa, turning her attention back to the naked women. "I'm afraid he has a bit of a...soft heart for this job. But he does do what he's told, which is why I like having him around."

The prisoners said nothing. Anna was staring down at the floor, refusing to look up for even a moment.

"You will quickly find, however, that I am nothing like Olaf," Elsa continued. "Olaf, bless his heart, is eager to please everybody. Well, I don't give a crap if I please you, nor do I give a crap if you girls like me. You are all trash. You are all the bottom of society. You are all prisoners. Never forget your place, always do what you're told, and we should all be able to get along just _fine_."

There was something about the way that Elsa said the word "fine" that made the hair on her neck crawl a bit.

"However, we should get one thing out of the way right now," said Elsa. "As jailbirds, I expect for you all to dream about your freedom. I won't punish you for that. But that is all you will be able to do here: dream about it. If any of you were thinking about escaping, well..."

Anna heard a loud buzzing sound, and for the first time, she looked up at her sister. Elsa was pushing buttons on a remote control device of some sort. Suddenly, a doorway slowly swung open...revealing the terrified face of a young woman, frozen in a large block of ice.

"This is Blondie," said Elsa. "Or, at least, that's what we called her. Honestly, I don't remember what her actual name was. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she tried to escape...with the key word in that sentence being 'tried.'"

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but quickly thought better of it.

"She is the only woman in the history of Frozen Heart to ever try something so stupid," said Elsa. "Let's see that it stays that way, okay?"

"What did she do?"

Anna looked around, wondering who had asked that question. Then she realized to her horror that the question had come out of her own mouth without her even realizing it.

Elsa slowly marched over to her.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Nothing, " said Anna quickly. "It was nothing."

Elsa smiled.

"Olaf, have the other prisoners thrown in the shower and processed," she said. "This one...this one I need to have a _private_ word with."

Anna began to shake a bit. She had really blown things for herself now!


	4. Sisters Reunited

Olaf quickly lead the prisoners out of the room ("Did I mention how much I love showers?"), leaving Anna alone with her sister.

For the first time, she noticed that Elsa had no gun on her. Only a wooden baton than she gripped in her right hand like it was her single most precious possession in the world.

"So," said Elsa, breaking the short silence. "This is the first time I've seen you naked in a while. The last time must've been when you were...six maybe? Back when we loved taking baths together, remember?"

"I remember," said Anna, barely getting even those two words out in her current state of terror.

"Excuse me?" said Elsa.

"I remember," Anna repeated, a bit louder.

"I remember, MA'AM!" yelled Elsa, suddenly lifting her baton over Anna's head. "In this prison, you will address me as either warden or ma'am from now on. AM I CLEAR?!"

Taken aback by this, Anna began backing away, but quickly realized she was cornered against the wall.

"Yes, ma'am!" she managed to spit out. "I understand, ma'am! It won't happen again, ma'am!"

"Fine," said Elsa, immediately cooling down. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

There was more silence.

"So," Anna began, slowly. "I didn't know you were a prison warden...um, ma'am!"

"How would you?" said Elsa, who sounded almost casual now. "It's not like you ever bothered to keep in touch with me after I began training to be a corrections officer."

"I sent you a ton of letters...ma'am," said Anna, still getting used to addressing her sister this way. "If anything, you cut off contact with me, not the other way around!"

"I was very busy, Anna," said Elsa, stroking her baton as though it were a pet cat. "I didn't have time to respond to letters in which all you did was ramble on about a bunch of cheerful nonsense."

This response, naturally, made Anna angry. But she knew she couldn't let it show.

"And besides, Anna, it's not like any of it matters anymore," said Elsa. "I mean look at where we ended up. I'm on one side of the bars, and you're on the other. So maybe you should've been less focused on building snowmen and playing in the snow and more focused on keeping your life on track."

Anna said nothing. If there was one thing she didn't feel like discussing with Elsa right now, it was the reason she got sent here.

"So," said Elsa, picking up a file that Anna was sure must've been about her and flipping through it. "How long are you in for anyway?"

"Life, ma'am," said Anna, doing her best to make that sound like a meaningless statement, instead of the cold, soul-crushing reality that it was.

"Oh, really?" said Elsa, suddenly looking amused. "I always knew you were foolish, Anna, but I never took you for..."

Her eyes widened for a bit as she read something in the file. Then she just smirked.

"Anna, one word of advice before I let you have your little shower," she said, rolling up the file and placing it in a pocket in the rear end of her pants. "I wouldn't go around boasting about your...family around here. The girls in my prison, well, let's just say that many of them would take great pleasure in beating up my sister."

Anna trembled.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep, Anna," said Elsa, starting to walk towards the door. "Officer Kristoff will help you get 'settled in' so to speak. I'd say enjoy your stay here...except that I know that you won't."

She chuckled a bit at her own joke, and then she was gone.

Now poor Anna felt worse than ever. Was Elsa right? Would the other inmates want to kill her if they found out that the warden was her sister? Would her life sentence end up being completed much sooner than she had anticipated?

She then realized that she was now hugging herself tightly, shivering as though she was outside in the snow without so much as a blanket to keep her warm. And it wasn't just because she was scared and upset. Her sister's prescence had literally made the room colder.


	5. Officer Kristoff

Anna had never felt so alone and yet so exposed at the same time.

The guards stood by the doorway, shotguns at the ready, and not saying a word. The late "Blondie" was there as well, staring at Anna with her dead eyes. She wondered why Elsa hadn't closed her back into the doorway from which she came from...but then realized that her sister had probably kept her out on purpose just to make her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

There was an almost unbearable silence for what at least felt like hours. Anna wasn't sure if she was allowed to move or speak, and didn't dare to ask if she could do either. Finally, the doorway opened, and a young, blonde-haired officer entered, carrying a bag that made a loud, jingling sound. On the outside, Anna would've just assumed that was the sound of his car keys, but in this place she knew that there must've been chains of some sort in the bag, and that they were intended for her.

"Good morning, Anna," the guard said.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Not so good from where I'm standing," she said. "You're not the one standing here cold and naked."

She realized too late that she had completely spoken out of line.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, babbling a bit. "I appologize, sir. It's just been a rough morning, sir. Forgive me, sir."

The guard smiled.

"It's Kristoff, actually," he said. "Although 'sir' does have a nice ring to it."

Anna was puzzled. This wasn't the kind of reaction she expected from a prison guard...especially after what she had just been through with Elsa.

It was only then when she realized, however, that she was standing fully nude in front of a male for the first time in forever.

"Hey," said Anna, suddenly more annoyed than frightened. "How come I don't have a female guard right now, sir? Isn't that my right?"

"Your 'rights' pretty much went down the toilet when you got arrested, sweetheart," he said. "And relax. You have nothing I haven't seen many times before."

"Oh, thanks for that, sir," said Anna. "That makes me feel so much less humiliated right now."

"So being naked in front of your own sister was a piece of cake then, correct?" said Kristoff, folding his arms.

Anna gulped.

"You...you know about that...sir?" she asked, feeling something growling in the pit of her stomache.

"Please," said Kristoff. "You honestly think the warden's own sister would arrive at Frozen Heart as an inmate without the prison's staff knowing?"

Anna didn't know what to say.

"Okay," said Kristoff. "Here's the deal. I need to give you a quick search, a shower, and a prison uniform. After that, it's mugshots, prints, and then you're off to your cell. Sounds fun, right?"

Anna pouted.

"I want a female guard," she mumbled, although she knew in her heart that she wasn't going to win on this one.

She took a deep breath and braced herself. Maybe if she closed her eyes it would be better? At least then she wouldn't have to look at "Blondie" for a while.

But before she could decide if she wanted her eyes open or shut, she heard a loud snapping sound behind her, and knew that Kristoff must've put a pair of plastic gloves on. This could only mean one thing, and her sheer nervousness caused her upset tummy to get the better of her.

She let out a loud, long belch.

"Oh, sir, I'm so, so sorry!" went Anna, blushing furiously. "I just...I thought I...I told you I should've had a female guard..."

"Anna, relax!" Kristoff yelled. "Everyone's scared on their first day in prison, but I need for you to calm down, okay?"

She placed her head down.

"Yes, sir," she said softly.

She said nothing more as Kristoff went on to search her everywhere (yes, everywhere), and didn't even object when he told her to provide a urine sample...although she did have to make "water sloshing sounds" with her mouth in order to get herself to do so.

Finally, it was all over. Kristoff clapped his hands together.

"There," he said as he threw the gloves away. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Anna said nothing. She just pinched her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Just seeing if I'm dreaming, sir," she said meakly. "I'm not."

Kristoff looked at Anna for a moment. It seemed as though he was examining her in some way.

"Well, I'll be right back with your clothing," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Don't go anywhere now."

"Oh, I won't," said Anna glumly. She figured that Kristoff was making an attempt at a joke, but nothing was very funny to her at the moment.

He then left the room without another word, and for the first time that day, Anna finally let her tears flow. For reasons that were beyond her, she didn't want for Kristoff to see them.


	6. Anna's New Home

By the time Kristoff returned, Anna had wiped her eyes dry. She knew she couldn't afford to let herself sob, at least not right now.

"You're a medium, right?" said Kristoff as he handed her a prison uniform. "You at least look like a medium to me, but if it doesn't fit, I can get another."

Anna didn't respond. She just made a face when she saw what her clothing looked like. In her hands was a two-piece black and white striped uniform, along with a matching convict hat.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Anna. "I'm not wearing this for the rest of my life! I'll look like a freaking zebra!"

"You're a prisoner now, Anna," said Kristoff simply. "You may as well look the part. And besides, it's not like you have a choice on the matter."

"Oh, and they're horizontal stripes, too!" said Anna with mock delight. "All a girl wants is to always wear something that will make her look bigger."

"Just place the uniform on the floor and get under the shower head, inmate," said Kristoff, stretching his arms a bit. "Believe it or not, it's early in the morning for me, too."

She grumbled a bit, but did as she was told. As bad as Anna felt, a shower did sound kind of nice, even if she had to have someone watching her as she took it.

"Five minutes," said Kristoff, pushing a button on the wall. An awful gurgling noise came from the head above Anna before it finally began sending water down on her. She jumped a bit when she felt it.

"That's freezing!" she yelped.

"It'll warm up as it goes," said Kristoff, responding in a tone that suggested he was used to hearing these complaints from prisoners by now.

Anna did her best to wash herself up. It had been a long bus ride with a lot of fat, sweaty inmates, so she felt filthy. Unfortunately, the soap felt very rough on her skin. Even worse, it didn't seem to have a smell of any sort. By the time the water stopped running, she didn't really feel any cleaner than when she had begun.

"Here, you know what to do with this," said Kristoff as he handed her a towel. "Then get dressed."

She quickly rubbed the towel against the body, then went over to her new clothing, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the floor behind her.

"Where's the underwear?" she asked, looking around.

"You don't get any," answered Kristoff matter-of-factly.

"What?!"

"Warden thinks the prisoners could use it as a weapon," he answered. "She's probably right, given how some of the women here can get from time to time."

"Perfect," muttered Anna as she stepped into the pants. "First no shoes and socks, now no panties and bra, I wouldn't be surprised if my sister decided the inmates here should be kept naked all the time..."

"She has considered that option, actually," said Kristoff, and Anna couldn't tell if he was just kidding around or really telling the truth.

She placed the shirt on over her shoulders and looked herself over. She sighed with disgust.

"Believe it or not, you look pretty cute," said Kristoff. "But don't forget to put your hat on."

"Of course," said Anna, placing it over her head. "This completes the ensemble."

She stood there miserably while Kristoff picked up a note pad and began writing something on it with a large black marker.

"What is that, your diary?" asked Anna, a bit rudely.

"No, our printers are busted at the moment," he said, not seeming offended by her remark. "So I have to write your prison number by hand."

"Oh, joy," said Anna.

She looked at the sheet of paper once Kristoff gave it her...

ANDERSEN, ANNA  
PRISONER #2808-180210  
FROZEN HEART PENITENTIARY  
LIFE SENTENCE

"Ten digits?" went Anna, staring at her new inmate identification number. "How the heck am I supposed to remember ten digits?!"

"You know, for a woman who's just been sent to prison, you sure do complain a lot," said Kristoff as he took Anna by the arm and firmly dragged her over to a height chart. "Now hold this up over your chest and face the camera."

Anna awkwardly looked at the camera. She never liked how she looked in pictures, and was sure that her mugshots would do nothing to change that.

"Smile!" said Kristoff, pushing a button on a digital camera that was attached to a computer.

Anna didn't smile.

Once mugshots were taken from all angles (Anna wouldn't have been shocked if they had also wanted a picture of her butt at this point), her hands were promptly dipped in ink and placed on a pad to capture her fingerprints.

He allowed for her to wipe her hands with a paper towel, then placed them back in handcuffs.

"That about wraps things up," said Kristoff, with just a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "Let's get you to your new home."

"Yes, sir," said Anna sadly. Given that she was going to die in her cell someday, she wasn't especially excited to see what her "new home" would look like.

She walked silently with Kristoff down several secure hallways, her hands cuffed, her head down. She didn't bother to look around to see what her cell block looked like. She knew that there would be more than enough time for that in the future.

They arrived at a barred door. Kristoff pushed several numbers on a keypad that was next to it, then inserted three different keys into three separate locks. Only then did the door finally slide open.

"Afraid I'll try to run away or something?" asked Anna sarcastically.

"We can never be too careful," he replied. "Now get inside. There's a 'surprise' for you waiting on the floor."

Anna didn't like the sound of that.

Sure enough, when she went inside, Anna felt her heart sink down even further when she saw a ball and chain waiting for her.

"Oh, my gosh!" she bitched. "This HAS to be a joke, right?"

"Elsa's not one for jokes," said Kristoff, bending over and lifting up the pants on Anna's right leg a bit. She cringed as she felt him wrap the cold chain around her flesh.

"Place your hands through the bars once the door's shut, okay?" said Kristoff as he got back up and stepped out of the cell.

Anna just nodded, blankly staring ahead as the door slid closed in front of her, making a loud _clang_ is it did so. She then did as Kristoff instructed and he removed her handcuffs.

Kristoff looked around for a moment, almost as if he was making sure that no one else was around, then looked Anna in the eye.

"Listen," he said carefully. "I'll be honest: It never will get easy for you here. But it will get better. I promise."

Anna could tell that he was being sincere. But she also wasn't sure if she could believe him.

She gripped the bars in front of her as she watched him walk off. When he was finally out of sight, she let out a long, exhausted sigh.

This was her home now...and it would be her home for the rest of her life.


	7. Dreams and Memories

"You'll never be able to catch me!" Anna giggled as she ran away from her sister.

"Stop in the name of the law!" shrieked Elsa with just as much delight as her companion. "All escaped convicts must go back to jail!"

Anna continued to scamper forward, going as fast as her chubby little legs would carry her. It was a fairly warm day outside, but thanks to Elsa's magic, a thin blanket of snow coated the field on which the two children were playing.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and took a look around. Her sister was nowhere in sight. Had Anna won the game? She waited for a moment before taking action just to be sure.

Nothing.

With a victorious grin, Anna got to her feet and began running back to her "hideout"...but was stopped in her tracks as bars made out of ice began coming out the ground, caging her up.

"No!" yelled Anna, but she was laughing as she did so. "Not again!"

"I always win, Anna" said Elsa, finally letting herself be seen and twirling her fingers to complete work on Anna's "jail." With a few quick hand gestures, a roof of snow covered the top of the cage, entrapping the six year old girl.

"It doesn't matter," said Anna defiantly as she pretended to try to yank at the bars. "I'll escape! I always do!"

"No, you won't," said Elsa, and her smile abruptly changed from cheeky to cruel. "Not now. Not ever."

Then she was gone.

Anna's eyes moved around nervously. Was this another trick?

"Elsa!" she called out. "Elsa!"

Nothing.

"Okay, you win," said Anna, starting to get a bit scared. "Please come back and let me out!"

Nothing.

"Let me out now, Elsa!" screamed Anna, banging on the bars of her cage. She pushed on the roof, but it had transformed from fluffy snow into solid ice. "This isn't funny! LET ME OUT!"

Harder and harder she pounded. Colder and colder the bars of ice became. No matter what she did, they wouldn't budge.

"NO!" she yelled in terror. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!"

Anna suddenly opened her eyes, surprised to find herself out of breath. It had only been a nightmare...a nightmare which, given where she was, wasn't over now that she had woken up.

She stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to face the day, and not wanting to look around her cell and lament about how small her new living conditions were. So she decided to focus her attention on the dream.

She had forgotten how she and Elsa had used to play "jailbreak" when they were young. It had been a game which they had both loved. But now that Anna thought about it, she realized that she had always been the one playing the escaped prisoner, and that Elsa had always been the officer who was chasing her.

And even though no game had ever ended in the horrific way that her dream just had, Elsa was always the winner. No matter what Anna did, she always ended up "in jail."

That was all so long ago. It almost felt as if Anna were remembering someone else's childhood, not her own. But in a way, their roles hadn't changed. Elsa was still the "officer," and Anna was still the "prisoner," only in this situation, there would be no chance of her ever "escaping."

It was only now that it came to her that she had no memory of ever laying down on her new bed, much less placing a blanket over her body. Had she fallen asleep while holding the bars of her cell door last night? Had she sleepwalked into the bed without knowing it?

She then became aware of a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," said the inmate. "You snore a lot louder than my old cellmate did. Did you know you have a snoring problem?"

Anna rubbed her eyes.

"I don't even know how I got in this bed," she mumbled. "All I remember is..."

"Oh, you fell asleep on the floor," the prisoner interrupted. "I felt bad for ya, so I helped you into your new bed...although 'bed' is rather generous word to use to describe that thing, really."

Anna briefly examined her new roommate. She was unquestionably young, had freckles on her face, and a short haircut of tangled brown hair.

"I'm Anna," said Anna uncertainly, not knowing if that was how you were supposed to introduce yourself in prison or not.

"Hello, Anna," said the inmate with a smile. "Girls around her call me 'Goldie'...although my real name is Rapunzel."


	8. Meeting Goldie

Anna sleepily smacked her lips and gently wiped drool off of her mouth, trying to think of a way of getting a conversation going with her new companion without asking her any personal questions.

"So...uh...why do they call you 'Goldie'?", she asked with a bit of a yawn. "Because unless I went color blind since I fell asleep, your hair looks pretty dark to me."

"Oh, I used to be blonde," the cellmate answered simply, stroking her hair a bit. "And my hair was once a lot, lot longer. But 'Goldie' is what my husband used to call me, so I think the name suits me just fine."

She tilted her head sideways and looked at Anna with an amused grin.

"And speaking of hair, it looks like an animal died in yours," she half-laughed. "Do you always have bad hair days like this?"

"Huh?" went Anna. Then she felt her head. Humiliated, she realized that her hair was an absolute mess.

"Damn," she said. "It usually takes half an hour in front of the mirror to fix this. I don't suppose you have a comb I can borrow?"

"Sorry, no combs here," said Rapunzel. "Although I do sometimes have a plastic fork that I smuggle from the prison's cafeteria that can do wonders if you're willing to put some effort into it, but it's best if you have someone watching for guards when you do that."

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm confused," she said, honestly puzzled. "Why would they not want us to have plastic forks?"

Rapunzel shrugged.

"Who knows?" she said. "I guess they're worried we'll somehow make them into weapons or something, but the so-called 'silverware' they have around here breaks so easily that I find it hard to believe that anyone could hurt even a mouse with it, much less a human being."

"I see," said Anna, licking her fingers and trying to fix her hair using them, but without much success. "I take it, you don't have any of these forks on you right now?"

"No, 'fraid not," Rapunzel answered. "You should go see Dinglehopper. She always seems to have them. God knows why."

"Dinghlehopper?" said Anna, having no idea what would earn an inmate a nickname like _that_.

"Yeah, she's kinda...out there," explained Rapunzel, adjusting the striped hat on her head a little bit. "She doesn't really talk much either. But she's not violent or anything. You don't have to worry about her."

"What about you?" asked Anna. "Are you...violent?"

She decided right away that this might not have been a smart question for her to ask her cellmate on her first day in prison, but Rapunzel just gave her a sly grin.

"I can be from time to time," she said.

Anna wasn't sure if she was joking or not. But Rapunzel at least didn't _seem_ dangerous. If anything, she seemed almost shockingly cheerful...especially for someone who was slowly getting up from her bed, pulling her pants down without warning, and sitting on the toilet right in front of her.

_Sitting on the toilet?!_

It took Anna a moment to realize what she was witnessing, and she did a double take.

"Oh, my God!" went Anna, alarmed, sitting up so fast that she bumped her head against the wall. "I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"What's wrong?" asked Rapunzel.

Anna paused to rub the back of her now sore head before responding.

"I...um...didn't realize you were having a private moment," she said sheepishly, and she lifted up her blanket and placed it over her eyes. "I can stay 'in here' until you're done if you want."

She was somewhat surprised when she heard a laugh come from Rapunzel, but was more taken aback by how genuine it was. There was nothing at all mean-spirited about the giggle.

"Honey, we're in prison," she heard her say. "You and I won't be getting any 'private moments' around here. Well, unless you end up in the hole, in which case you'll get _plenty_ of alone time."

"Well, that wouldn't be the worst thing, right?" asked Anna, still hidng under the blanket and refusing to look at her new acquaintance relieving herself. "I mean, who doesn't want personal space when using the toilet?"

"Sheesh, didn't nature ever call when you were in county?" she heard her roommate ask.

"It did, but I had my own cell while in jail," said Anna. "So it wasn't much of an issue."

She didn't dare come out of her "hiding place" until she heard the sound of a toilet flushing, and even then she slowly peeked out from under her blanket like a child watching a horror movie past bedtime in order to make sure the coast was clear.

She was happy to see Rapunzel washing her hands in a sink (but not happy at all to notice that said sink was attached to the toilet), and watched as she returned to the bed, the chain around her ankle rattling a bit as she did so.

"So," said Rapunzel as she sat down. "How long are you in for?"

Anna had been dreading this question.

"Oh, um, I got life," said Anna with a very forced chuckle.

"Really?" said Rapunzel, sounding almost impressed. "You must've been a very bad girl. What did you do?"

Anna had been dreading this question even more than the last one.

"Does it really matter?" she said, hoping that would somehow come across as a suitable answer. "I mean, I did what I did, and now I'm here. What more is there to say?"

Rapunzel gave her a look, her front teeth pressed in front of the bottom of her lips.

"What were you, a serial killer or something?" she asked.

"Oh, no!" went Anna, not wanting to give off _that_ impression at all. "I wasn't nearly that ambitious."

Rapunzel looked like she was about to ask Anna another question, but instead she just placed her hands behind her head and leaned back on her bed.

"Well, I got 20 long ones," she said. "Armed robbery. Me and my husband."

"Oh," said Anna, because she wasn't sure what else to say.

There was a moment of silence after that between the girls. In a way, Anna felt bad for not opening up to "Goldie" more. But at the same time, she didn't want to reveal what had sent her here to someone who was really a total stranger to her at this point. Sure, Rapunzel had told her about what had earned her a free ticket to Frozen Heart. But if Anna had "only" done an armed robbery, she wouldn't have gotten the punishment that she did.

She took a moment, for the first time since arriving, to really get a good look around her cell. As Anna had feared, it wasn't very big at all. The "beds" weren't beds so much as they were just thin mattresses placed on concrete slabs, with orange blankets and stained white sheets and pillows that she could've sworn looked like they were purchased from a third-rate warehouse store that was going out of business. Between the "beds" was the toilet, which Anna was shocked to see was made of stainless steel. Her rear end felt cold just looking at it.

Beyond that, the cell had no other furnishings to speak of. The poor inmate frowned.

There was one thing about the cell, however, that caught Anna's attention, and that was the walls. On Anna's side of the cell, there was just old, green paint that appeared to be close to peeling off of it. But on Rapunzel's side, there was almost an explosion of color, as the walls on her end were filled with cheerful drawings of flowers and fuzzy animals.

"You like them?" Rapunzel asked, somewhat modestly.

"I'm amazed they let you do this," said Anna, her mouth hanging open just a bit more than it should. "I mean, did Warden Elsa...I mean, Warden Andersen...I mean, um...did she really say it was okay?"

Rapunzel just stared at her, her face hard to read, but Anna knew she had said the wrong thing. How could she be so stupid, referring to the warden by name like that on her first day inside? Had she already given her cellie an unintentional hint that Elsa was her sister?

Before she could dwell on this too much, she heard a loud buzzing noise coming from the end of the cellblock.

Rapunzel immediately got up from her bed and stood to her feet, like a well-trained soldier in the military.

"What's going on?" asked Anna.

"Roll call," Rapunzel replied. "But just do what I do and you'll be fine."

Anna nodded nervously, but she had a feeling that "roll call" meant reporting your prison number to a guard...and she couldn't remember even one digit from her's right now!

She forced herself out of bed, picked her hat up from her pillow (she had to assume that Rapunzel had removed it from her head last night), and placed it on. Would she be punished for not knowing her number? Was Elsa into torturing inmates for dumb reasons like that?

She was distracted momentarily by a loud chattering sound, only to quickly realize that the noise was coming from her own teeth.

"Calm down," Rapunzel mouthed at her. And then, out of nowhere, the guard arrived.

"Okay, ladies," said a tough-looking blonde with a haircut that looked just like Rapunzel's, only neater. "I don't enjoy this any more than you do, so just give me your numbers, and I can be on my merry way."

"Prisoner #4229-190091," Rapunzel said in a voice that sounded robotic. She was clearly used to doing this by now.

The guard wrote something down on a pad of paper in a bored manner, then turned to Anna.

"Okay, newbie," she said sternly. "Give me your number."

Anna just stood there frozen, unable to answer.

"Your prison number," said the guard. "T the one you were given this morning. Sound familiar?"

"Ummmm," went Anna, dumbstruck. "I'm...pretty sure there's a five in it?"

The guard slapped her face.

"Perfect," she said. "We have a stupid one. Fine, newbie, I'll cut you a break. Just tell me your last name."

"My...my l-last n-name?" went Anna, stuttering a bit.

"Yes, honey," said the guard, clearly annoyed. "Your last name. Surely you remember _that_, right?"

Anna looked to Rapunzel and then back to the guard before responding.

"Andersen," she said softly.

The guard looked surprised.

"Andersen?" she went, flipping through her notepad and reading through it. "Anna Andersen?"

Anna gulped.

"Yes, ma'am," she managed to gasp out.

The guard looked at Anna, apparently unable to believe what she had just heard. But then she composed herself.

"Good luck, kid," she said as she began to march off. "You're going to need it."

Anna put her head down, slowly turning around to look at her cellmate, whose eyes were as wide as those of a teenage girl who had just figured out the plot twist in a book she was reading. She could tell that Rapunzel now knew exactly who she was.


	9. Officer Calhoun

Officer Calhoun wasn't sure if she actually wanted to take the time to disturb the warden. As someone who had only been working at Frozen Heart for a few months, she really didn't know much about her boss. She was aware that the inmates hated her, and that Officer Olaf worshipped the very ground that she walked on. But beyond that, Elsa was more or less something of a mystery to her.

Oh, she knew the things that everyone knew about her, including her ice powers. She also knew the story of "Blondie," but like everyone else in the detention center, be they prisoner or guard, she didn't really know who exactly "Blondie" was. What was her crime? What method of escape was she foolish enough to attempt? What made Elsa decide that she had to die?

Everyone had their own answers to these questions, of course, but as far as Calhoun was concerned, none of them meant anything. All that mattered was that "Blondie" was now a permanent reminder to the residents of Frozen Heart of what happened to those who dared to break the rules. And, so far at least, "Blondie" seemed to be serving her purpose. True, the prison had its fair share of riots (what correctional facility didn't?), but none of them had ever resulted in an inmate getting killed. As weird as it was, Frozen Heart, for the most part, was a pretty "safe" place to be...well, safe by maximum security prison standards anyway.

That was why Calhoun decided that she must try talking to the warden. Because if there was one thing that could put an end to everything Elsa had put together over the years, it was her own sister now being an inmate here.

She carefully knocked on the door of her office, hoping that she wouldn't wake her up from a nap or anything (everyone knew that Elsa valued her "beauty sleep.")

"Come in," she heard Elsa say. Her tone was impossible to read.

Calhoun marched inside, finding the warden behind a small desk, wearing reading glasses and going over some files. There was a slight chill that seemed to spread throughout the entire office, with the only heat coming from a steaming cup of coffee that was sitting in Elsa's gloved hands.

"Good morning, Calhoun," Elsa said politely. "You've never bothered to come to my office before. Have you come to wish me a happy birthday? Because if you have, you're four weeks too late for that."

This was an...odd way to begin a conversation. Was Elsa trying to be funny? Or was she really upset with Calhoun for not being aware of when her boss's birthday was?

There was a brief silence before she spoke.

"You're wearing your gloves I see, ma'am," she observed.

"Yes, I am," Elsa replied. "You can't blame a girl for not wanting a frozen cup of joe, can you? But I have a feeling you didn't come in here just to inquire about whether or not I was wearing my gloves."

Elsa's voice was frustratingly calm, making it hard for Calhoun to tell if she was annoyed with her or not.

"No, ma'am, I did not," she admitted.

"Well, then, let's not waste our time, shall we?" said Elsa, taking off her glasses and placing them next to a small desk lamp. "Why are you here?"

"Ma'am, I was doing roll call in cell block A113 this morning, and came across a new prisoner," she said, trying to choose her words as carefully as she could.

"That's hardly news, Calhoun," said Elsa, pulling a chocolate bar out from a drawer and opening it. "We get new inmates a lot here."

"I'm aware of that, ma'am," said Calhoun. "But this one had forgotten her number. I demanded her last name, and she told me it was Andersen."

Elsa didn't respond. She just placed the chocolate bar on a glass plate and began cutting it apart using a knife and fork.

"Ma'am, with all respect, I don't care about your personal problems," said Calhoun. "You wanna spend your free time at a fancy restaurant or sitting at home binge-watching a TV show while farting on the couch, that's not my concern. But did anything...happen between you and your sister to make you decide to put her in standard population?"

"And why shouldn't she be there?" asked Elsa, her tone still almost maddeningly civil. "Anna's crimes are horrendous, but she'll be in good company here. It's not like she's a school teacher who liked her students a little more than she should've or anything like that."

"Ma'am, with respect, you're about as popular as a bird at a worm convention here among the prisoners," said Calhoun. "What will happen if they find out she's...related to you?"

"And how would that happen?" said Elsa, placing some of the chocolate bar in her mouth with her fork. "I've already warned her not to spread that information to others here. However, since you asked her what her last name was, I'm sure her cellie has figured it out by now."

Calhoun paused before daring to continue.

"Ma'am, with respect, why not place her in segregation?"

"Oh, yes, the segregation cell block," said Elsa. "That would mean Anna would have to stay in her cell for 23 hours a day, only let out for the occasional shower or phone call. I assume I also don't need to remind you how crowded those cells already are?"

"Would it not be worth it to ensure the prisoner's safety?", Calhoun asked, although it was clear at this point that confronting Elsa on this issue had been a bad idea from the beginning.

Elsa swallowed her chocolate before she answered the question.

"Calhoun, I've been aware of my sister coming here for four weeks," she said, and her tone was now finally stern. "You would be, too, if you actually socialized with the guards here instead of always choosing to eat your lunch by yourself. My entire staff has been gossiping about this ever since my sister got convicted. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you that since Anna has a life sentence, she must serve her time in a maximum security prison. We are Arendelle's _only_ maximum security prison for women, so sending her to another detention center isn't an option. So I housed Anna with the closest thing Frozen Heart has to a model prisoner. I told Officer Kristoff to keep an eye on her. I've placed her in what is statistically the safest cell block within the prison, even though, since Anna is a lifer, I had no real reason to do that. Is there anything else you wish to ask me about, regarding the 'prisoner's safety' as you put it?"

Calhoun was, naturally, dumbstruck. But she did her best to come up with a response.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time, ma'am," she said. "I will return to my duty."

"You go and do that," said Elsa, placing her glasses back on and returning to her paperwork. Calhoun turned to leave.

"Oh, and Calhoun?"

Calhoun looked back.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"If you ever address my sister by her last name in front of an inmate here ever again, I'll have your ass fired so quickly, they won't even let you be a guard at a dog pound. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly, ma'am."

"Good," went Elsa coldly. "You are dismissed."

Calhoun wasted no time getting out of the warden's office. Suddenly, she understood why all of the inmates here feared her.


	10. Goldie's Deal

**Author's note: The title of this fic might change to "Anna Behind Bars" sometime. Also, I might have to eventually change the rating on this. We will see. Whatever happens, a BIG THANKS to those who have written reviews for this. They mean more to me than you could ever know!**

Rapunzel may have been a young woman in prison with a 20 year sentence, but you wouldn't know that at the moment from looking at her face. She was beaming like someone who had just purchased a winning lottery ticket.

This gave Anna a very, very bad feeling.

"Um...why do you look so happy?" asked Anna, deciding that playing dumb was the best way to go with this right now. "Do you have a crush on that guard that just went by or something? Because if you do, I don't really see that working out..."

"I can't believe this," said Rapunzel breathlessly, ignoring what Anna had just said. "You're...you're the warden's _sister_?!"

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about!" went Anna, placing her hands in front of herself as though doing that would somehow defend herself against what her cellie had just found out.

"The warden's own sister...is in prison," said Rapunzel, apparently needing to convince even herself that this was in fact true. "The warden's own sister...is in prison! And she's MY cell mate!"

She was shaking her arms around victoriously as she said this, which Anna did not take as a good sign.

"I'm...um...not that Anna Andersen," said Anna, trying to keep her eyes from shifting in the way that they always did whenever she told a lie. "I'm...um...I'm not related to the warden! Not related in any way! You have to believe me!"

Rapunzel responded by making a farting noise with her mouth.

"You're a terrible fibber, you know that?"

"I know," said Anna, admitting defeat to herself and knowing that Rapunzel wasn't going to buy into any bluffs she tried to throw at her.

"It all makes sense now!" exclaimed Rapunzel, in the same giddy way that a child reacts to her presents on Christmas morning. "Almost all prisoners here spend some time in holding before they're assigned to an actual cell! But you...you were placed in one on your first day! Guess the warden's been planning out her sister's arrival for quite some time..."

"I kinda doubt that," said Anna. "I mean, she acted like she wasn't expecting me. Heck, she even asked me what my sentence was."

"Anna, Warden Elsa makes an effort to personally greet all of the prisoners here when they arrive," said Rapunzel, acting as though she somehow should've known this by now. "When I first met her, she already knew who I was and what I had done, and even had the 'manners' to ask me how my husband was doing. Now if she did that kind of research about a nobody like me in advance, do you honestly think that she didn't know that her own sister was on the way?"

"Could you please quiet down?" said Anna in a hushed voice, not in the mood for contemplating whether Rapunzel was right about this or not. "This isn't exactly something I want everyone to know about!"

"Oh, I'm very aware of that, Anna," said Rapunzel, getting up from her bed and practically skipping over to her, in spite of the ball and chain attached to her leg. "And you know what that means, right?"

"Um..." went Anna, not liking where this question was going. "No, not really."

"It means I own you, Anna," Rapunzel said.

Anna blinked.

"You..._own_ me?" she asked, looking at her with a bit of disbelief. "And how exactly is _that_ true?"

"Think about it," said Rapunzel, leaning over and getting her face even closer to Anna's now. "I know your secret. If you don't want others here to find out that you're the beloved Warden Elsa's own flesh and blood, well..."

Anna sighed.

"And there I was thinking we were on our way to becoming friends..."

"Oh, we will still be friends," said Rapunzel reassuringly. "We'll just be friends in a way in which I am able to take total advantage of you."

She said this horrible thing so innocently that Anna was almost tempted to smile. But she was too annoyed with what Rapunzel was proposing to actually do so.

"What do you want?" she asked, knowing that there was no way for her to win here.

Rapunzel finally backed away from Anna's face (which she was thankful for, since her breath really didn't smell that great), folding her arms and grinning at her. It was a grin that might've looked evil or even threatening on any other women, but on Rapunzel, it only made her look_ less_ menacing. But she didn't seem to be at all aware of that.

"I will make you a deal," she explained. "I won't let anyone here know about your secret, and you'll do everything that I ask of you. Pretty simple, right?"

"What sort of 'things' would I have to do for you?" asked Anna, not exactly warming up to this idea.

"Just...things," answered Rapunzel with a casual wave of her arm. "Don't snitch on me, for one. Smuggle things into the cell when I need them. And...anything else that may come into my head."

Anna shrugged. The first request made sense. She figured that not tattling on your cellie was the first lesson taught in Prisoner Survival 101 anyway. But smuggling things into the cell? Anna wasn't very good when it came to discretion, and could already imagine a horrible scene in which a guard caught her while she was trying to hide some of those plastic forks that Rapunzel had spoken of in between her butt cheeks.

The butt was how you got secret things around in prison, right?

"So, do you agree to my terms?" Rapunzel asked, interrupting Anna's train of thought.

"I...uh...guess so," said Anna uncomfortably, because there was really no way that she _couldn't_ agree to them. "But, we're going to need to have some rules of my own."

"Fair enough," said Rapunzel, placing a hand in front of her mouth like she was faking a yawn. "I'll allow you three of them. What will they be?"

"Well," said Anna, twirling a finger through her hair a bit and trying to think of a good one. "I...don't want to have to answer any personal questions I don't want to. So, that's one."

"Seems like a wasted rule to me," said Rapunzel. "But fine. Two more."

"Oh, crap, you're right," said Anna, feeling incredibly stupid now. "Can I change it to..."

"No changing rules after you've requested them," said Rapunzel firmly. "Now, two more."

"Um," said Anna, taking a deep breath and doing her best to think of a better rule this time. "Well, I'm not going to ask the warden for any favors on your behalf. Trust me, if you knew her like I did, you would know that wouldn't..."

"Done," said Rapunzel, sounding uninterested as she turned the sink attached to the toilet on. She then shamelessly removed her shirt like it was no big deal and began washing her armpits.

"One more, Anna," she said as she used...whatever kind of soap it was that the prison supplied for its inmates.

Seeing Rapunzel topless was enough to make Anna know what she wanted her third rule to be.

"Um," she said, trying to look away without _looking_ like she was trying to look away. "Well, there are...some...um...'things' that you might want me to do...that I may...really, really not want to do. Am...am I making sense?"

"No," said Rapunzel. "But I have a feeling I know what you're talking about. What's the matter, are my boobies really that unimpressive to you?"

"Oh, no," went Anna. "Your boobies are...fine. A lot better than mine, I'm sure. It's just that...well, I'm very much into men, that's all."

Rapunzel looked directly at her as she put her shirt back on.

"I said the same thing the day I got arrested, Anna," she said. "And I've been with five different women since then."

This answer was enough to confirm to Anna that Rapunzel was in fact into "those things." But then again, while she hated to resort to stereotypes when making an opinion about anyone, when she took another look at her fellow inmate, her short haircut _did_ kind of make her look like a lesbian.

"But, whatever, I'll agree to that," said Rapunzel, although she sounded a bit disappointed. "It's not like you won't be asking me for it after some time in here anyway. In any case, I won't 'force you' to do anything...but I still insist on calling you my bitch."

"Your..._bitch_?" Anna went, trying to make sense of the use of the word in this context. "But doesn't that imply the opposite of what we just agreed on?"

"Anna, a girl's gotta have her reputation in a place like this," said Rapunzel, picking up what appeared to be a toothpaste tube, squirting some kind of...goo on her index finger, and gently rubbing it around her teeth. "Even if I'm not _actually_ forcing that kind of thing on you, telling everyone that you're my 'bitch' would make me appear a lot tougher to some of the other women here."

"Fine," said Anna. "You can call me...your 'bitch.' But how do I know you're going to keep your end of the agreement?"

Rapunzel spat the goo into the sink, looking at herself in a "mirror" above the toilet that barely provided any sort of reflection.

"Look, newbie," she said. "If there's one thing you can count on with me, it's promises. I never break them...well, most of them."

"Most of them?"

"We all make exceptions to these things from time to time, Anna," said Rapunzel as she sat back down on her bed. "Even our own moral code. But, relax, I will keep this promise, okay?"

Since Anna had literally only just met Rapunzel (and, somehow, had already become her "bitch"), she had no idea if she could believe her or not. But there wasn't anything she could do but hope for the best.

"Oh, screw me," said Anna, slapping herself on the forehead. "This all could've been prevented if I had only remembered my damn prison number!"

"Why _didn't_ you remember your prison number?" Rapunzel asked. "You did notice that it's written over your shirt's shoulder pocket, right?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Anna, much louder than she intended, and this time she punched herself on the forehead. "How on earth could I be so freaking dumb?!"

"Don't feel bad, Anna," said Rapunzel simply. "After all, no one ever ended up in Frozen Heart because they were smart."


	11. The Weakest and Dumbest Lifer

"I can't believe what a fool I am," Anna moaned as she stared down at her prison number, written exactly where Rapunzel said it was in what she figured must be permanent marker.

"You know, I've literally lost track of how many times you've said that in the last five minutes," said Rapunzel with her eyes narrowed. "Are you really always this boring?"

But Anna didn't care. She just kept banging her head against the wall of her cell, no matter how much physical pain it was causing her. Heck, she deserved an awful headache for how idiotic she had been!

"Hey, did you ever practice for a spelling bee or whatever when you were a kid?" asked Rapunzel, picking at one of her toes. "You'd spell out the words to yourself over and over again, right? Well, just repeat your prison number to yourself the same way. When you're eating, when you're trying to nap, when you're taking a dump..."

Anna didn't answer, instead deciding that her forehead and the wall should really get to know each other better.

"Of course, you're not going to remember anything if you keep banging your skull around like that..."

"This is already one of the worst days of my life!" Anna exclaimed. "Believe me, forgetting about it would be a blessing!"

"Suit yourself," said Rapunzel. "Although if you were to forget about the terms which you and I agreed to regarding our little arrangement, I might conveniently forget that I promised not to force 'those things' on you..."

At last, Anna gave her head a rest...and God, did it ever hurt now!

"You're cruel, you know that?" she said as she covered her eyes with her hands, trying to stop the spinning sensation she was suddenly going through.

"Hey, I'm no meaner than any other inmate here," said Rapunzel defensively. Anna knew she was probably right about that, but was too dizzy to say so.

"Do you have any pain killer?" she mumbled, wondering if she was gonna throw up if she wasn't careful.

"No, but I'm sure I can get you some," said Rapunzel in an over-the-top cheerful voice. "Let me just go run over to a Rite Aid and maybe fetch a bottle of soda while I'm at it. I can even rent us a movie from Red Box. Would you like that?"

Anna just groaned.

"This doesn't bode well with my plan," said Rapunzel, scratching her chin as though she were deep in thought. "You look like I already beat you up."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Anna as she watched Rapunzel turn upside down. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not yet," said Rapunzel. "See, you're a lifer. By default that's already gonna give you a rep as a hardcore criminal. No one will believe me if I tell them I was able to make someone with that kind of street cred into my 'bitch' on day one."

"Too bad for you then," said Anna, leaning her head on her pillow and hoping that would help stop the entire cell from going around in circles. It didn't.

"God, you're going to be a bit of a fixer upper," said Rapunzel, studying Anna in the same way that Sherlock Holmes looks at a dead body. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad one for me that you're probably the single weakest and dumbest woman to ever end up with a life sentence at Frozen Heart."

"Hey!" went Anna, taking offense. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know _everything_ I need to know about you," said Rapunzel smugly. "Obviously, this time three months ago, you had no idea you'd wind up in a place like this. Your crime, I'm guessing, must've been murder. Very, very poorly thought out murder. And the motive was probably really lame, too. But that's beside the point. All that matters is that you were clearly _completely_ unprepared for prison. And all of the women here will catch on to that quickly at the rate you're going."

"Oh, gee, you're making me feel so much better," said Anna, finally able to ignore the pain for a second because everything Rapunzel just said had distracted her from it. "And we agreed that you wouldn't ask me personal questions."

"Questions aren't the same thing as observations, you dummy," said Rapunzel. "Also, I only consented to you not having to answer them. But, again, we're getting off the subject. If either of us is going to make this deal work, you're going to have to put on a tough act during breakfast this morning."

Anna laughed bitterly.

"A tough act?" she went, now feeling like vomit might coming flying out of her mouth without warning at any moment. "I never got cast in any plays in high school, you know, so I don't exactly have much faith in my skills as an actress."

"Well, then you'll just need to find a way to convince those girls out there that you're a bad-ass," said Rapunzel frankly. "Then in a week, I get to boast about taking you down, you'll become my 'bitch,' and I'll get myself some actual respect around here for a change."

Anna wasn't sure if she was feeling awful because of her head or the way this conversation was going.

She knew that Rapunzel's plot was probably going to fail. Even if Anna could by some miracle make herself come across as a tough girl (and she had no idea how she was gonna do that), her cellie was about as scary as a puppy dog. Would any of the other prisoners really believe that she could have her own "bitch"...even if that "bitch" was someone like Anna?

Still, there was no point in discussing any of this with Rapunzel...not unless she wanted for her to "accidentally" let her secret slip to someone.

"I'll do what I can," said Anna, wobbling a bit as she tried to get herself to her feet. "But I do hope you know what you're doing."

Rapunzel looked like she might be about to say something, but a loud buzzing noise was then sounded off throughout the entire cell block.

"Okay, ladies!" a voice yelled over a loudspeaker. "Time for your morning grub! Stand in front of your cell doors NOW!"

In an instant, Anna forgot about her dizziness, her "deal" with Rapunzel, and even her sister being the warden of the prison. Terror gripped her heart like it never had before. Right now, she felt like some poor soul from _The Hunger Games_ who was about to be thrown into a televised fight to the death. Oh, who was she kidding? A poor soul from _The Hunger Games_ had a better chance of survival than she did at the moment.

She was about to be placed among the most dangerous women in all of Arendelle. She was about to enter the world of Frozen Heart.


End file.
